


Orders

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander fulfills his duty.





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Xander was not sure it would work, but he reached and swung and was rewarded with a spray of deep red wyvern blood as the beast faltered and fell from the sky, bringing its rider down with it. The bandit gang's leader jumped clear then stumbled, snarling at Xander before raising his axe. 

After pushing his blood-soaked hair back from his face, Xander readied his blade again and signaled his horse forward. It took little effort to bring the man to his knees and there, for a moment, was a pleading look. 

His father's orders, Xander thought. Leave no survivors.


End file.
